


Elemental Magic

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familiars, Hurt/Comfort, Mage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one where M is a powerful magewoman and James Bond is her shape-shifting familiar (who can take multiple forms, including human, but is most often a sparrowhawk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> This is essentially a story I've been wanting to write for ten years (not the Bond/M stuff, but the magic/fantasy stuff) - funny how it didn't happen until now.

The sky above Walden Hall was a brilliant blue without a cloud in sight and Olivia Mansfield was forced to shield her eyes against the bright sunlight as she searched for her familiar. She hoped that he was going to bring news of whether or not the supply train for the army camping almost on her doorstep was going to arrive today. Powerful magewoman she might be, but even she could not feed a thousand men without supplies.

There was a harsh scream above her head, then a sparrowhawk came swooping down out of the sky and landed on her gauntleted right wrist. She offered him a piece of meat which he snatched greedily from her fingers, then he stretched and settled his wings. She smoothed her free hand over his head and he lifted it, the tip of his beak brushing against the inside of her wrist.

"What's the news?" she asked softly.

He flew down from her wrist to the grass beside her, then changed his shape into human form. His nakedness embarrassed neither of them, but because it was a cold Spring day, he pulled on trousers and a shirt before speaking.

"The supply train will be here by sunset," he told her. "There are ten wagons, heavily laden and closely guarded. I overheard the General saying that the army will only be here two days before it moves on again."

"Thank the Goddess," breathed Olivia with relief. She turned back towards the Hall, and James followed close behind. "Are you very weary?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder and up into his face. In human form he looked like a man of about forty years, but this was deceiving since his kind lived considerably longer lives than humans, and he was much older than her. He looked in need of a bath and a shave, judging by the stubble and the state of his short light brown hair, but not too exhausted.

"Not too weary," he answered, his low voice seductive as he spoke for her ears alone. 

As they climbed the steps and went in through the portico his firmly muscled body brushed against hers, and she felt a surge of desire heat her own flesh.

"I'm glad," she answered, pleased that her voice sounded steady.

"I'd better go and bathe first," he said.

"I'll go and ask Mrs Porter to prepare some food for you."

He nodded, then loped away, his walk reminding her strongly of the wolf-like dog form he often adopted; that and the sparrowhawk were his two most common forms, when he wasn't in human form.

Olivia found Mrs Porter in the kitchens and requested a meal for James, and the cook promised to send Betty up with a tray in short order.

"Thank you, Mrs Porter. You'll be relieved, I'm sure, to hear that the army's supply train will be here by sunset, so we won't be needing to eke out our supplies any further."

"I'm glad to hear that, ma'am, right glad," answered the cook in a fervent tone. "And will the army recompense us for what it's cost us?"

Olivia paused in the doorway. "I'm quite sure General Mallory won't leave us empty-handed."

Mrs Porter muttered a "Good", then turned away, sending the maids this way and that with her brisk orders.

007-007-007

Upstairs in her suite, Olivia followed the sound of whistling into her dressing room where she found James luxuriating in her deep marble bath. She perched on the edge of the bath so that she might talk to him while he finished cleaning up.

"You could always join me," he suggested, smirking up at her.

She shook her head. "No thank you, and don't pout," she added when she saw his expression. "It doesn't suit you." She changed the subject, back to the more immediate concerns of the army's presence on her doorstep, and the likelihood of their success in their upcoming campaign against the invading Vihollisia. 

He repeated to her all that he had heard over the last four days, before concluding, "The General was talking of asking you to accompany the army."

She scowled. "The General knows better than to ask," she said. "If mages involved themselves in non-mage wars, everything would escalate to the point of total mutual destruction. We did enough damage during the Mage Wars six centuries ago."

"I'm just telling you what I overheard," James said with a shrug, then got to his feet and she saw that he was very aroused. 

She slipped off her perch on the rim of the bath, and looked up at him, grinning. "I'll see if Mrs Porter's maid has delivered that food yet. You'd better dry off."

His blue eyes were hooded as he looked down at her from his superior height, but not so much that she couldn't see the spark of desire in them. "I'll be quick," he promised.

She walked through into the main sitting room and found Betty just coming in with a laden tray. She directed the maid to leave it on the table by the window then, after the girl had gone, she locked the door and placed her palm flat against the wood. The faint golden light of a Ward of Silence outlined her hand, then spread out across the door in both directions, before running on around the room until it met on the far side just as James came through the door from the dressing room.

He had wrapped a towel around his waist, but it did nothing to hide his state of arousal and she laughed softly, then crossed the room to him. "Do you want to eat now?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's not food I'm hungry for," he told her, his voice deepened and roughened by desire.

"Then you'd better come through," she said. She reached down and slipped the towel free, then clasped his erection and led him through into her bedroom. She felt him tremble in her hand and knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

James wasted no time in beginning to undress her, cursing the layers of material in which she was wrapped and demanding to know why she didn't use her mage power to help him. 

She laughed at that. "I'd sooner save my energy for something more pleasurable," she said.

He finally got her free of her dress and the various underskirts beneath it, then he pushed her backwards down onto the bed. He climbed up after her, then positioned his body over hers before sliding the full length of his hard member deep into her slick heat. They both moaned as he filled and stretched her, then he began kissing her deeply as he waited for her to adjust to his penetration. She clung to him, her fingers digging into his back muscles as she wrapped her legs around his.

"Goddess," she breathed as he began to move, thrusting and withdrawing slowly at first, then picking up his speed. He drove her to climax twice before climaxing himself, then he lay atop her, breathing raggedly as they waited for their heart rates to settle again.

"I needed that," he said, his breath hot on her neck before he began to nuzzle her.

"I missed you, too," she said. He was still hard inside her, and she knew that he was likely to want her again quite soon; his kind had more stamina than human men when it came to mating.

007-007-007

James carefully withdrew his body from Olivia's; she had fallen asleep after he had taken her a second time. He paused a moment beside the bed to lean down and press a gentle kiss to her temple, just below the cap of white hair which was now lay disordered on her pillow, then he padded out, still naked, into the main room to eat the food sent up by Mrs Porter. As he ate he considered all that he had overheard during the few days in which he'd been away. The Queen's army was strong, well-trained and well-equipped, and they ought to prevail against the Vihollisia without too much difficulty, but his kind were long-lived and he'd seen many battles between the humans that had not gone as expected. 

He wondered if he should offer himself to the General as a warrior; as a shape-shifter he had many advantages over the human warriors, but he wasn't sure Olivia would like him to go. Not only did mages not get involved in non-mage wars, but if anything should happen to him, then her power would be diminished, moreso if he was fatally injured. He had been her familiar since she'd turned sixteen, and that was over five decades ago; their bond was strong, and his own magics strengthened hers so that she was, in fact, one of the five most powerful mages throughout the kingdom of Hentone. 

He sighed, shook his head, then got to his feet. He knew Olivia would want to meet the General when he arrived, but sunset was a few hours away still, so he slipped back into bed beside her, wrapping his body around hers. She sighed, folding her arms over his as he spooned with her, and he decided that he might as well get some sleep himself. 

007-007-007

General Mallory tried not to stare too hard at Lady Olivia Mansfield as he came within sight of her, but he found it difficult not to since he seldom saw women as elegant as the mage who stood waiting to greet him. She was a petite figure, barely topping five feet in height, with a neat cap of white hair, and was richly dressed, which made him more than usually conscious of his own travel-stained appearance. Behind her right shoulder stood a man with short light brown hair and hooded blue eyes whom the General supposed was her familiar. Mallory knew little of the mages of Hentone since the military rarely mixed with them, but he had heard the gossip in taverns concerning the power wielded by mages, and he desperately hoped that he could prevail upon Lady Olivia for her help. He knew, of course, that the mages would not lend magical aid to military operations, but her powers could be of use to him in other ways. 

He reined in his horse, then swung down and offered a low bow. "Lady Olivia, I am General Gareth Mallory. I and my men thank you for your hospitality in allowing us to camp on your land. I apologise for the fact that the supply train did not get here ahead of the men, but we were unavoidably delayed in setting out from Ambresden."

"Welcome General Mallory. I trust there is no ill news from the capital to account for your delay in departing Ambresden?"

"No, my lady, it was merely a matter of local politics, but I will not bore you with the details."

"Very well. I will leave you to it, but I would like to invite you to come and dine with me at the Hall." She checked an elegant silver timepiece, before adding, "At nineteen hundred hours?"

"Thank you, ma'am. I would be pleased to join you." She gave him a brief nod, then turned away, her familiar at her heels, and the General turned back to his Adjutant and began issuing a series of orders as the wagons of the supply train were brought into the fields where the army was encamped.

007-007-007

Olivia sighed softly as she crossed the threshold into Walden Hall after her meeting with General Mallory.

"What is it?" asked James, concerned.

"I fear that man is going to do his best to turn our lives upside down," she answered. "And I do not like him."

"Why?" James felt a flare of anxiety at her words.

"I don't know," she confessed. "There's just something about him which I cannot trust."

"Do you want me to go back to the camp?" he asked. "Keep an eye on him for you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'd like you to go and see Eve, to invite her to dinner this evening."

"And Quinn, too, I suppose?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You really don't like him, do you?"

James shook his head. "He's too woolly-minded. And far too young."

Olivia raised her other eyebrow. "You were young once," she said. 

"Yes, but I didn't become a familiar until I was thirty, in your years. He's just a boy, and it shows." He rubbed a hand across his face. "I worry that he'll get Eve hurt, or worse." He saw her swallow at his words, and he reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm doing my best to instil some sense and practicality into Quinn, but I think you should warn Eve not to link her magics too closely to his."

"Thank you, I will."

He nodded. "I'll go and pass on your invitation to Eve," he said.

Olivia gave him a preoccupied smile, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek before heading towards the back of the house where he assumed his sparrowhawk form and flew down the valley to where Olivia's protégé, Eve, lived in a cottage near the River Rowse. 

The younger woman, dressed in trousers that stopped at mid-calf and a sleeveless shirt which she'd tied around her midriff, was working in the garden at the back of the cottage. She looked up as James circled above her, then straightened up and held out her arm; he flew down to land on her wrist, which was clad in a gardening glove.

"James?" she asked. He dipped his head and touched his beak to her thumb. She gave him a smile, then carried him inside so that he wouldn't have to transform into his human form where anyone might see. While he and Olivia had no problems with his nakedness on transforming, others were more prudish, especially Eve's neighbours.

She picked up a robe and held it out to him as he transformed back into human form. He took it and slipped it on. "Thanks."

"Is everything all right?" Eve asked, and he nodded quickly. 

"The army supply train has finally arrived. Olivia has invited General Mallory to dine tonight, and she'd like you – and Quinn – " He looked around for the younger man but couldn't see him, "to join her. We dine at nineteen hundred hours." 

"Thank you. We'll be there."

"Where is Quinn?" 

"Probably hiding somewhere in the garden – he usually adopts a mouse form while I'm gardening, and I expect he hid when you arrived, with you being in your sparrowhawk form."

James frowned. "Could you call him in, please? I need to speak to him."

Eve nodded. "Please thank Olivia for the dinner invitation, and tell her that we'll be there."

"I will." James waited for Quinn to come in, wondering once again how he could impress upon the younger man the necessity of doing his duty properly by Eve. The younger woman had great potential, but he worried that she wouldn't be able to live up to it if Quinn didn't do a better job as her familiar.

Quinn came shuffling in, his curly dark hair awry and a resentful expression on his face. James looked him up and down, the curl of his lips indicating to the younger familiar just how unimpressed he was.

"Why haven't you consummated your bond with Eve yet?" James demanded.

Quinn shifted, looking uncomfortable and made a non-committal answer.

James growled in the back of his throat. "If you don't consummate it within the next twenty-four hours, I'm going to recommend to the Council of Elementals that you be relieved of your duties as Eve's familiar. You know full well that she came into her magical inheritance a lot later than most of her kind, and you've been with her for six months already. You should have consummated your bond long since. It's your duty as her familiar. Your magics will strengthen hers, and hers strengthen yours once the bond is fully established, which will be to the good of both Magekind and Elementals." He glared at Quinn. "Why are you still withholding the consummation?"

"I don't feel that way about her," muttered Quinn sulkily.

"What are you talking about?" asked James, sounding baffled. 

"My friend Eddie told me that when a mage and an Elemental consummate their bond, they should be drawn to each other like iron filings to a magnet." He fidgeted nervously with the edge of the cardigan he wore.

"Your friend Eddie is an idiot," James snapped. "When Eve completed the Rite of Summoning _you_ were the one who responded – no one else. That is sufficient 'attraction' between you to consummate your bond. Do it tonight, after you get back from dinner at Walden Hall. If you don't, I'll report you to the Council, and don't forget, I _will_ know whether or not you've done so." James directed a final, warning glare at Quinn, then shrugged out of the robe which Eve had given him before transforming into his sparrowhawk form, then he flew out of the open door.

A few moments later Eve appeared in the doorway and gave Quinn an uncertain smile. "Is everything all right?"

Quinn nodded, feeling miserable. He looked at the darker-skinned young woman, her magical aura bursting with energy, and wondered yet again why he couldn't bring himself to do as James ordered. Perhaps it would be better if James did report him to the Council of Elementals, even though it would be a loss of his privileges since he would be demoted back to the ranks of the Uncalled. The Council would make him wait another ten human years before he'd be allowed to again join the Potentials, those who were deemed ready to answer a mage's Call for a familiar. _But_ , thought Quinn, _such a change in status could not make me any more miserable than my current position_ , and he knew that Eve deserved a better familiar than he was proving to be. He sighed inwardly as he watched her moving around the room.

"I'd better bathe and get changed," she said, looking up as she felt him watching her. "Otherwise I won't be ready in time for dinner with Lady Olivia."

Quinn nodded, but made no offer to help with her preparations. James, he knew, always helped Olivia: the two of them positively revelled in their bond, and whenever they engaged in renewing it, Olivia's magical aura tended to become incandescent with energy. Quinn envied them their bond, but he knew that he couldn't hope to emulate James' devotion to Lady Olivia in his own bond with Eve.

007-007-007

Back at Walden Hall, James found Olivia just getting out of the bath when he walked into her dressing room. He immediately gave her an appreciative smile, scooping up a towel as he approached.

"How was Eve?"

"She's fine. She sent her thanks for the dinner invitation." He began rubbing her dry, taking his time about it and smirked a little when he heard her breathing hitch.

"And Quinn?"

"Let's not talk about Quinn right now," he suggested, and leaned in to graze his teeth lightly along her collarbone.

"Oh!" Olivia's gasp of pleasure immediately aroused him, but he concentrated on what he was doing. "James, please."

"Please what?" he asked huskily.

"If you keep this up, I shall need to lie down."

"We can do that, if that's what you want." He could scent her arousal now, and it made him want her even more. He began kissing her on the mouth as he slipped his right hand between her thighs to touch her intimately. Within minutes she was shuddering in climax; scooping her up, he carried her through to her bedroom, walking with difficulty because he was so stimulated.

Sometimes, if they were in a playful mood, he would toss her onto the bed, then jump up after her, but this evening, after his frustrating conversation with Quinn, he was feeling rather more tender than playful, so he carefully, almost reverently, laid Olivia down on the bed, then stripped swiftly before joining her. As he positioned his body over hers she brought up her right hand and cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing along his cheekbone.

"Are you all right, only you seem rather pensive?" 

"I will be," he said softly, and leaning down to kiss her softly, he eased inside her, beginning a slow, steady rhythm. She sighed, and her hand drifted from his face up into his hair until she was practically stroking him. He didn't mind in the least as it suited his mood perfectly.

007-007-007

General Mallory arrived at Walden Hall a few minutes before nineteen hundred hours. Two other guests, younger than either Lady Olivia or the man who was introduced as James, had already arrived, and Mallory found himself feeling somewhat outnumbered by these mages and their familiars, but he did his best to hide it by playing the bluff, amiable soldier.

He found Lady Olivia courteous, but sensed a certain wariness in her manner which puzzled him; he wasn't sure if she disliked the military or if there was something about him she didn't like. He'd had plenty of practice at waiting out enemies in sieges, however, so he merely did his best to maintain his bluff persona and make conversation with his dinner companions until the coffee was brought in.

"I wondered, Lady Olivia, whether I might ask a further favour of you?" He was watching her closely and immediately noticed the way her posture stiffened and the wariness deepened in her eyes. He instantly suspected that she already knew what he was going to ask, and that was why she'd been wary all evening.

"Yes?" Her tone was chilly and not inviting in the least, but he didn't let that put him off.

"Yes. As you know, I am going to the north to attempt to repel the Vihollisia invaders. I won't pretend that the task isn't a big one, and I shall need all the help I can get since they are mighty warriors. I would be grateful for any assistance you might be able to give me." He held up a hand before she could speak, and added quickly, "I am well aware that Magekind do not get involved in non-mage wars. I am not asking for that kind of help."

"Then what kind of help _are_ you asking for, General?" Her tone was discouraging, but he was dogged in his determination to enlist her assistance, if he possibly could.

"I understand that, with the aid of your familiar, it's possible for you mages to practice what's called _longsight_ , and that would be very valuable to man in my position." He tilted his head to one side, slightly, watching her through narrowed eyes. 

"It is true that a mage and their familiar can combine their magics for a spell of _longsight_ ," Olivia agreed. Her tone was repressive, but he could see curiosity in her eyes as she asked, "But how do you know of such a thing, General? We Magekind do not usually discuss our magics with non-mages."

"No, my lady, but my cousin was Magekind."

"Was?"

The General nodded. "Richard was killed during the Vihollisian invasion. His entire coastal fishing village was razed and everyone killed by some diabolical weapon of theirs which fragmented on impact, throwing out pieces which burned everything it touched, even metal and stone. Mere flesh didn't stand a chance."

"If everyone in the village was killed, how does anyone know what happened there?" asked Olivia.

He sensed that she didn't disbelieve him, she was merely curious. "My cousin's familiar was in bird form at the time of the attack: she witnessed it all, and brought the story to me." The General paused to swallow a deep gulp of coffee before continuing his tale. "She died three days later, of grief and exhaustion according to the familiar of the mage healer whom I summoned to help Theresa."

"I am sorry for your loss, General Mallory," Olivia said softly. 

He gave an abrupt nod, then resumed drinking his coffee, watching over the rim of his cup as Olivia and James exchanged silent looks, James placing his hand over hers as it lay on the table.

"I must consult with my peers before I can agree to your request," she said finally. "Fortunately, they will be gathered at Hultsford in three days time, and as you know that lies on your route north. James and I will therefore accompany you thus far, at least, and if we will not be continuing further north with you, we will perform the spell of _longsight_ together and establish the disposition of the Vihollisian troops. I understand they're laying siege to Ceann Tor, which is five days journey beyond Hultsford."

"Yes, my lady, and thank you, such information would be most valuable to me."

"Very well, General. I suggest we set off at a good hour on the morrow."

Mallory recognised that he was being dismissed and got to his feet. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Olivia." He bowed deeply to her, touched his temple in salute to the others, then strode briskly out of the dining room.

007-007-007

"Do you think the Elders will agree to you going with General Mallory?" James asked as he and Olivia prepared to climb into bed together.

"I don't know," she answered, slipping beneath the sheets. "I think they might. Why, don't you want to go?"

James slid in beside her. "Actually, I was wondering this afternoon whether to offer my services to Mallory as a warrior." He drew Olivia to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Did you indeed?" she asked, her tone rather sharp.

"Yes, but I thought you would prefer it if I didn't go."

She draped her left arm across his middle. "I would certainly prefer it if you didn't go alone," she said, stifling a yawn.

"So would I," he said quickly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I was surprised that you asked Eve to come with us."

"Why? She hasn't been back to Hultsford since she came into her powers. It will do her good to meet some other mages again."

"True." James yawned. "I wish I knew what was going on in Quinn's head."

"I gather you had a talk with him while you were at Eve's?"

"I gave him an ultimatum – although I suppose if we're travelling tomorrow, I'll have to postpone."

"Postpone what?"

"I told him he had to consummate his bond with Eve tonight, otherwise I'd report him to the Council of Elementals tomorrow."

"Did he say why he hadn't consummated the bond?"

"Some rubbish about not feeling that way about Eve, something one of his friends had told him about iron filings attracted to magnets," James said sleepily. "I scolded him roundly, reminded him that _he_ was the one who'd chosen to answer Eve's Rite of Summoning, and left him in no doubt that he'll be sent back if he doesn't do his full duty by Eve."

Olivia sighed. "I've never known a mage and familiar not consummate their bond almost immediately before, have you?"

"No." He yawned again. "I think he's just too young. If I send him back, Eve will have to carry out the Rite again, and we'll just have to hope that this time she gets someone worthy of her potential."

"Yes."

As James began to drift into sleep he hoped that Eve would find a familiar who would fulfil his duty to her because he felt that his people were letting her down thanks to Quinn's obstinacy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days were spent riding north to Hultsford at a good speed. Olivia had been relieved to discover that General Mallory didn't intend to ride at the pace of the supply train wagons, as she'd have found it too slow for her patience. Instead the General and his Adjutant rode swiftly on ahead of the rest of the army, and Olivia, James, Eve and Quinn kept pace with him. They made good speed on both days, and arrived at Hultsford mid-morning on the third day. The General and his Adjutant, William Tanner, settled themselves at the coaching inn on the outskirts of the town, while the two mages and their familiars rode through the town and into the wood on the far side. The Elders, those mages who were possessed of as much power, wisdom, and experience as Olivia Mansfield, met in a castle that stood atop a hill on the far side of Hultsford Wood. As they approached a golden eagle kept pace with them, and Eve glanced up at it several times before Olivia said reassuringly, "Don't worry, that's Lord Valar's familiar, Miriel."

Eve nodded, looking less apprehensive. Beside her, Quinn rode in a sullen silence which reminded Olivia of an adolescent sulking. James had already confirmed to her that Quinn and Eve's bond remained unconsummated, and that he intended to go to the Council of Elementals about it at some time today. Eve seemed quite stoic about having to perform the Rite of Summoning again; when Olivia had brought the matter up, she had confessed that while she liked Quinn a good deal, he never seemed to be fully at ease in her company, despite her best efforts, and she had resigned herself to receiving only the bare minimum of assistance from him whenever she performed a spell.

"It's going to be strange to have a familiar who isn't Quinn," she'd said quietly as Olivia had unbraided her hair, then began brushing the long black tresses. "But, on the other hand, I look at the bond between you and James, and sometimes I feel quite jealous."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Olivia had said, "it's a perfectly natural reaction. James is confident that your next familiar will be more help to you."

"But what if he's not? What if there's something wrong with me, and it's not Quinn's fault that he doesn't want to bond fully with me?"

Olivia had clasped the girl's shoulders and turned her around on the stool. "You mustn't think like that," she'd said, her tone stern. "It's not your fault, and it's probably not Quinn's either – it's simply a case of incompatibility, and James says that's a very rare occurrence."

Eve had nodded meekly, and Olivia had turned her back around to finish brushing her hair.

007-007-007

They were met at the gates of Hultsford Castle by Lord Valar's steward, who greeted them courteously, then led them through the halls and up three flights of stairs to the Observatory, when four mages and their familiars awaited them, seated around a circular table. In the centre of the table stood a sculpture which tended to fascinate those who saw it for the first time; it consisted of an iron plinth on which a globe, made up of many sculpted emeralds, rested. Atop the emerald globe was a circle of ruby flames, inside which was a circle of sapphire waves, with a large iridescent pearl in the centre. The sculpture represented the four elements (earth, fire, water and air) which controlled the magics wielded by the mages and their familiars. 

"Welcome, Lady Olivia, James, Mistress Eve, Quinn," said Valar courteously. "Please, be seated." He looked across at his steward, who had remained by the door, and requested him to bring some refreshments for their visitors.

The newcomers settled themselves around the table, Olivia and James to Valar's right, Eve and Quinn to his left.

"I don't believe you've met everyone before, have you Eve?" asked Valar once the steward had brought in a tray of wine and cakes for all.

"No, sir," Eve said respectfully. 

"Then let me make the introductions. To James' right is my familiar, Miriel, then Lady Jynest, her familiar Simon, Lord Maximillian, his familiar Deborah, Lord Brightstone, and his familiar Serafina. My lords, ladies and familiars, this is Eve Moneypenny, Lady Olivia's protégé, and Quinn, her familiar."

Nods and murmured greetings were exchanged around the table, then Lord Valar turned to Lady Olivia. "Miriel tells me that you have arrived with General Mallory, ahead of his army as it marches towards Ceann Tor."

"We did, my Lord. The General has asked for the assistance of myself and James in the forthcoming battle." She swiftly outlined the details of the General's request.

"And are you minded to accede to this request?"

"If the Elders do not disapprove, my Lord. If there's anything which James and I could do to assist the General in driving the Vihollisia away, short of actual magical warfare, then I would not rest easy if I did not try it. I fear that if the General does not succeed in sending the Vihollisia whence they came, then they will eventually march on Ambresden and challenge Queen Tomrys."

Valar nodded. "Very well. We will give the matter some thought, and reconvene this evening at eighteen hundred hours to discuss the matter before dinner. Thomas will show you to the quarters we have assigned to you. Please tell him if there is anything you require."

"Thank you, my Lord." 

007-007-007

Thomas the steward closed the door to the suite of rooms that Olivia and James were sharing, and James immediately locked the door behind him. 

"Finally," he said huskily. "Some peace and quiet, and time to ourselves."

Olivia raised an eyebrow as he swooped down on her, picked her up off her feet, then carried her across the sitting room and towards the big bed in the centre of the bedroom.

"James," she protested half-heartedly. "Put me down."

"Gladly my Lady." He tossed her into the middle of the bed, then scrambled up after her.

"Wouldn't you rather bathe, first?" Olivia asked as he crawled up the length of her body as she lay sprawled where he'd tossed her.

"No. I want you right now."

"Mr Impatience," she teased.

"Yes," he growled, then he lowered his body over hers and began kissing her hard and fast as he ground himself against her. She moaned into his mouth as heat and moisture pooled between her thighs in response to his rutting.

"This'd be easier if we got undressed," she panted, pulling her mouth away from his to catch her breath.

"Don't care." 

She felt him shoving the layers of her dress and petticoats out of the way, then his fingers were rubbing frantically up and down her entrance before sliding between her lips. She bucked up off the bed involuntarily, and moaned. As she did so, she remembered that she hadn't set a Ward of Silence on the room and she found herself hoping desperately that the walls were thick enough to prevent any sounds they might make from carrying. James' fingers began to move faster inside her and she soon forgot her concerns as he drove her closer and closer to her climax. She cried out in delight as sensation seized her; she barely heard James' soft murmuring endearments as she rode the wave of pleasure that swept through her body, leaving her trembling in its aftermath. 

Gradually she became aware of her surroundings again, and saw James' blue eyes gazing down at her, and a smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

"Hello." His voice was soft and full of tenderness.

"Hello yourself," she said, smiling up at him. 

He leaned down to kiss her rather more gently than he had done at the outset, then he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." 

He hummed approval as he deepened the kiss, then she felt his member nudging against her entrance before he began guiding it inside her. She found herself moaning again as he filled and stretched her; she was surprised that he paused once he was fully sheathed inside her, rather than immediately beginning to move. He'd seemed so eager before that she'd expected him to be in a hurry now, but it became clear that bringing her to climax had somehow taken the urgent edge off his own desire.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to move, gently rocking his hips backwards and forwards so that his thrusts were initially shallow. She tightened her muscles around him and he groaned, picking up the speed of his thrusts until all she could do was cling onto him as she whispered encouragement in his ear.

He spent himself with a shout, and Olivia couldn't help crying out too, though more softly than James. He slumped down over her and she stroked a hand up and down his back as they caught their breath and their heartrates slowed towards normal.

"Better?" she asked once she had sufficient breath to speak.

"Yes, thank you."

She kissed him, quick and hard. "We'd better have that bath, and get changed," she said.

"Mmm, in a minute." He nuzzled the side of her neck, then grazed his teeth lightly over her skin, and she could not suppress a shudder of pleasure in response.

007-007-007

After the meeting with the Elders that evening, Olivia, James and Eve dined with them. Of Quinn there was no sign, and Eve reported that she had not seen him since they left the Observatory before lunch. James was sufficiently concerned that he went out to search for the young familiar, transforming himself into an owl to facilitate his hunting. 

He flew swiftly, questing with senses which neither humans nor owls possessed, but he could find no trace of Quinn, and eventually he returned to Hultsford Castle empty-handed and baffled.

"I thought you Elementals had ways of sensing each other?" Olivia asked when James reported his lack of success.

"We do." James all but growled the answer. "Nonetheless, I can find no trace of him."

"Is he dead?" asked Eve worriedly.

"I don't think so," James said, "but there's only one way to be sure."

Olivia gave him a nod of understanding. "Very well."

"What does he mean?" Eve asked her.

"He's going to cross over into the Realm of the Elementals. The Council there will know if Quinn's alive or not."

"Oh." Eve backed away rapidly as James' form appeared to become encased in a spiral of ruby red flames which whirled up the length of his body from his feet towards his head until there was no sign of James, not even a scorch mark on the floor.

"You should go to bed," Olivia told Eve kindly. "James will probably be gone for hours, although time moves differently in the Elemental Realm than here." 

007-007-007

Returning to his pure Elemental form was always something of a shock to James after inhabiting a corporeal form for so long. To an untrained observer, he was nothing but a massive sheet of incandescent flame, but to other Elementals, his personal essence was as visible as Olivia's refined elegance was to anyone who looked at her.

"Greetings James," boomed a voice out of the mass of beings who were spread around him; some were red sheets of flame, some called to mind vast green meadows, others deep blue seas, and yet others were reminiscent of cooling breezes trailing white clouds in their wake.

"Greetings, Mistress Elfennol." James bowed low.

The leader of the Council was a Fire Elemental, like James, but hundreds of years old in human terms. She had not been a familiar for centuries, but her power had not diminished in the interim; if anything, it had increased, which was why she had remained the undisputed leader for so long. 

"It is not often we see you here of your own accord, James," continued Elfennol. "You usually only come when summoned by the Council."

"Yes Mistress." If he'd been in corporeal form, James would have been standing with his hands behind his back, scuffing the toes of his shoe across the floor.

"Well, I can understand your preference for remaining in the mortal realm. Your bond partner, the mage Olivia Mansfield, is a powerful woman. But she is not the reason you are here, I think?"

"No, Mistress. I come about the Elemental known as Quinn, familiar to the young mage Eve Moneypenny, who is Lady Olivia's protégé. He has disappeared from the mortal realm, so far as I am able to judge."

"Yet Quinn is not here," Elfennol said.

James didn't bother asking if she was sure, that would be like asking Olivia if she was sure she still had all her fingers and toes. "Then he is dead?"

"No, I have not felt his passing. He must have veiled his essence."

James was startled. "I did not know that he knew how." 

He wondered if he was imagining the hint of amusement in Elfennol's voice when she answered, "No, you do not think highly of Quinn, do you?"

"No Mistress. He still has not consummated his bond with his mage, and will not clearly explain why not."

"I fear his nature is too different."

"Different? How?" asked James, baffled.

"Unlike most Elementals, Quinn is not really drawn to Eve, whose strength is fire and earth, thus allowing his strengths in air and water to complement hers, but to someone whose strengths are the same as his own. Such an Elemental pairing with a mage of the same strengths is very rare, only one in five thousand are drawn in that direction, but it has happened in the past. Unfortunately, because Quinn answered Eve's Summoning before he realised this difference in his nature, I was unable to advise him on how best to manage their bond, so his bond with Eve remains unconsummated."

"Why didn't he say anything to me?" James couldn't understand Quinn's reticence; just as Eve was Olivia's protégé, Quinn was James'.

"I fear Quinn did not feel that you would accept the difference of his nature." Mistress Elfennol was silent for a long moment, then asked, "Would you have accepted it?"

If he'd been in human form, James would have shrugged, instead he answered slowly, "I don't know, Mistress, it is not a situation with which I'm familiar, but I hope I would have done my best to accept it, and if I could not, I would have sent him to you for you are wiser and have far more experience of our kind than anyone I know. I tried, on many occasions, to get him to explain why he was withholding the consummation of his bond with Eve, but he never would. I tried to remain sympathetic, but his constant refusals to explain, or to consummate the bond, became very frustrating. I felt he was being unfair to Eve and not doing his duty by her."

"I understand your frustrations, James, and I agree with you that Quinn hasn't done right by Eve, but neither have we done right by him, although that's only partly our fault, since he failed to communicate, particularly with you. Hopefully we are all three the wiser for this experience, and hopefully Quinn will allow me to help him when he next wishes to respond to a Rite of Summoning. I will do my best to ensure that the next Elemental to respond to Eve's second Rite of Summoning is someone who will complement her strengths with their own. In the meantime, you must find Quinn and send him to me. You and your mage, Lady Olivia, will have to complete a Spell of Relocation."

"Very well." James bowed low. "Thank you, Mistress Elfennol." 

007-007-007

Olivia had fallen asleep waiting for James to return from the Elemental Realm, and she first became aware of his presence when over-warm hands clasped her forearms.

"James?" She opened her eyes to find him crouching in front of the armchair where she'd fallen asleep. As always when he'd been in his natural form, the heat of his Elemental self remained for some time after he'd become human again, and his eyes glowed red, instead of being blue.

"Hello, Olivia. Have I been gone long?"

She eased her silver timepiece from her pocket and checked it. "About four hours," she said, pushing herself upright in the chair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She allowed him to help her to her feet, then slid an arm around his waist as he stumbled. "We'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah."

"Did you find Quinn?"

"No. Mistress Elfennol says we'll have to do a Spell of Relocation."

"In the morning," Olivia said.

"Yeah." 

He was sounding more weary by the minute, so she guided him into the bedroom and helped him beneath the covers. By the time she had undressed, he was sound asleep, so she slid in beside him and curled up against his body, savouring the warmth that was still radiating from him. As she prepared to go back to sleep, she ran over the details of the Spell of Relocation in her mind since it had been quite some time since she had last used it. 

Olivia slept for around three hours before being woken by James as he slipped back into bed after using the bathroom.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right," she answered. "How are you feeling now?" His body was back to its normal temperature, she noticed when his foot brushed her ankle.

"Perky," he told her, laughter in his voice as he rolled onto his side and pressed his body up against hers. 

"Typical," she tutted. "You always come back from the Elemental Realm as limp as a wet lettuce, then a few hours later you're randy as a Billy goat in Spring."

He chuckled, moving his body over hers as he nuzzled her neck. "Come on, Olivia, admit it – you love it when I'm randy. And just think of how much more energy your spells will have over the next few days."

"Honestly, James, sometimes I think you're nothing but an incorrigible boy," she said, with a huff of mock annoyance, which he ignored, as she'd anticipated he would. 

After so long together they could read each other like a book, which was exactly as it should be, of course; the bond between a mage and their familiar was even closer and more intimate than a marriage between an ordinary husband and wife since mage and familiar didn't only share their bodies, but also their power as well. A mage without a bonded familiar would gradually lose all their power, which was why James (and Olivia) had been so concerned by Eve and Quinn not consummating their bond. Eve had the potential to be as powerful a mage as Olivia, or possibly even more powerful, one day, but only if she was bonded to a familiar soon, otherwise her power would begin to wane, and eventually it would reach the point where it withered away to nothing, leaving Eve to sicken, then die. 

Olivia's thoughts slid away as James shifted position and she brought her attention back to the moment. He grinned down at her and said, "I think I should be offended that you allowed your mind to wander."

She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head down so she could kiss him, biting on his bottom lip as she wriggled beneath him. "Sorry, James. I was just thinking about Eve."

He lifted his head, pushing himself upwards a little, and gave her a determined look. "We'll find Quinn," he said, "and we'll help Eve to find a new familiar. She won't lose her powers, I promise."

Olivia nodded, grateful for his understanding. "I know. Thank you." She slid her arms around him and pulled him back down to kiss him more tenderly this time. 

007-007-007

The next morning Eve joined them for breakfast in their suite, and James relayed the conversation which he'd had with Mistress Elfennol, explaining that he and Olivia intended to perform the Spell of Relocation once they had breakfasted, and before they joined General Mallory to head to Ceann Tor since the Elders had agreed to their going.

"What is a Spell of Relocation?" asked Eve curiously. 

"Essentially it finds a person, or an object, and relocates them or it to a specified location. Often it's wherever you are, but sometimes it can be another place entirely," Olivia explained.

"So when we do the Spell, we're going to relocate Quinn to the Realm of Elementals, where Mistress Elfennol will look after him," James told her. "And then, in a couple of days, we'll help you to prepare to do the Rite of Summoning again, and you'll have a new familiar."

"I wish Quinn had told me how he felt," Eve said, her eyes fixed on her bowl of hot porridge.

James put his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers. "We all wish that, my dear," he assured her. "You mustn't blame yourself because no one _is_ to blame, it was just an unfortunate combination of circumstances."

"Thanks." 

Eve didn't look entirely convinced, Olivia thought, but she could see no way to convince her except through regular repetition of such reassurances. 

They finished their breakfast and Olivia suggested that Eve take a walk in the Castle grounds while she and James carried out the Spell of Relocation. "We'll come and find you after that," Olivia told her, then watched the younger woman go with a rather heavy heart.

"She'll be all right, you'll see," James said, sliding his arms around her as he stood behind her.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know how mothers cope," she said.

He chuckled slightly. "They grow into the role, just as mages grow into the role of mentor." He kissed the top of her head, then turned her around in his arms. "Let's get this done, then we can rejoin Mallory and get on the road."

"Very well."


	3. Chapter 3

When General Mallory saw Lady Olivia and her party ride into the courtyard of the coaching inn where he and his Adjutant had spent the night, he hoped that she would have good news for him. From her manner and bearing as she acknowledged him with a nod when he strode out into the courtyard to greet them, he could not tell, either way, what her answer was to be.

"Good morning, my Lady." 

"Good morning, General. I trust that you will be pleased to learn that the Elders have agreed to your request that James and I help you in the fight against the Vihollisia, so long as we do not use warfare magic against them."

"I am exceedingly grateful, my lady," Mallory said immediately.

"Then I suggest we set off as soon as you can be ready," Olivia said.

"We can be ready in less than five minutes, my lady." He turned quickly, to find that William Tanner was already crossing the courtyard, a groom following closely behind with their horses. Tanner, he noted, was carrying his saddle bags, while his own were already on Tanner's horse.

The General acknowledged this efficiency with a nod, then swung himself up into the saddle of his black stallion, which pranced about, as if sensing what lay ahead. Mallory curbed his horse and swung it around towards the gate, not waiting for Tanner to mount his own grey, which was clearly a less excitable, or at least, better behaved, beast. 

"My lady." Tanner nodded towards Olivia and the others, then followed the General out onto the roadway.

"Not a man of many words, is he?" asked James, nodding after Tanner.

"No, but I imagine it's wiser for him to be reticent than otherwise," Olivia said. 

The trio fell in behind the General and Tanner, who lead the way past a field on the outskirts of Hultsford, where the army had camped after they had finally caught up with the General the night before. 

Olivia and James discussed the _longsight_ spell they were planning to perform that evening once they stopped to camp for the night, explaining the intricacies of it to Eve, who had yet to attempt to perform such a complicated spell.

"You'll be able to find out for yourself what it's like to perform such a spell tonight," Olivia told her.

"Me?" Eve asked, clearly startled.

"Yes, you." James gave her a warm smile. "We see no reason for you not to assist us. You have considerable power, even unbonded, and if you're willing, there's no reason that you can't aid us."

"I'd be honoured," Eve answered, a faint tinge of a blush visible on her cheeks despite her darker skin colouring.

"Good. Then that's settled." 

As Olivia and James' conversation turned to other matters, Eve wondered uneasily exactly how she could help them with the spell: she had never heard of two mages working with one familiar before as all the spells she knew which required more than one bonded pair usually required two or more bonded pairs. She found the idea unnerving but also exciting, and wondered if it was wrong to feel so eager at the prospect of working so closely with James, as well as Olivia.

007-007-007

That evening, after dinner was over, they left Mallory and Tanner to their military planning and took themselves into the nearby wood where they could work uninterrupted, and without the General trying to watch over their shoulders. The three of them sat cross-legged in a triangle with James in the power position since his magics were the strongest and he would be sharing power with Eve as well as Olivia. The latter took Eve's right hand in her left, and James' left hand in her right, while James held Eve's left hand. 

"Relax," he said softly, as he stared intently into Eve's brown eyes with his bright blue ones. 

She registered that he was rhythmically stroking his thumb over hers, while Olivia did the same, and Eve felt power beginning to flow into her body, first from James, then from Olivia. It was both intimate and arousing, and she abruptly realised just what she had been missing by remaining unbonded with Quinn. It thrilled her, but it also scared her, but she heard James whispering soft reassurances, which Olivia echoed on her other side, and she allowed herself to relax as their power flowed into her, mingled with her own, then ebbed back out to them. She felt herself growing warmer and remembered abruptly that James' strengths were fire and earth, like her own. The thought seemed to ignite a fire inside Eve and she gasped in surprise, feeling that she might literally burst into flames at any instant; the next moment, however, she felt a cooling moistness flowing into her from Olivia's touch on her body, and her fear subsided too.

"Good, that's very good, Eve. Well done." James' voice seemed like a soft caress against her skin and she was embarrassed to realise that she was growing very aroused.

"Let go, Eve, let go and let the power flow." Eve was sure Olivia's voice had never sounded as intensely intimate as it did in that moment, and she found herself unable to resist the older mage's command. The power coiled inside her, building and building towards a pressure point until suddenly it exploded with such force that she saw red and blue stars behind her eyelids.

When awareness returned, she found she was lying flat on her back on the grass, with Olivia lying on her right and James on the left. They were both holding one of her hands and as her eyes focused properly she was aware that she could see, as if she was a bird flying overhead, an unfamiliar landscape laid out above her head. It took her a moment to realise that this was the _longsight_ spell in action, and that she was looking at the area around the town of Ceann Tor. She could see the town and surrounding it, the forces of the Vihollisia which were laying siege to it.

The three of them watched in silence, and Eve noticed the way that the focus of their viewpoint shifted around the town, pausing here and there on what she supposed were salient points. Eventually the picture began to dissolve, then disappeared entirely, and she found she was looking at the canopy of tree branches above where they lay, and the stars above that.

"How do you feel?" asked James, who had rolled onto his right side.

"Exhausted, but satisfied," she answered. She looked sideways and found Olivia was mirroring James' position.

"That's only to be expected," the older mage said. "It's quite normal." She smiled. "You were a lot of help. I don't think James and I have ever achieved such clarity of sight as we did tonight, so thank you." She leaned forward and kissed Eve on the brow, and the younger woman felt her skin burn in response.

James got to his feet, then reached down with both hands to help the two mages to their feet.

"Oh!" Eve clung to his hand as she realised how light-headed she felt, and how rubbery her legs seemed to be.

"Steady now," James said, and let go of her hand to slide his arm around her waist. "We'd better get you back to the inn, I think." He stooped and scooped her up into his arms, revealing that he was far stronger than she'd ever realised. 

Eve looped her hands loosely around his neck, and allowed herself to fall into a half-sleep, scarcely aware of the low-voiced conversation James was having with Olivia, although she did hear the words "Rite of Summoning" and "two days" before sleep claimed her completely.

007-007-007 

Back at the Inn, James carried Eve up to her room, and left Olivia to get her protégé into bed while he went to talk to Mallory. He found the latter with Tanner, both of them poring over a sketch map of the town of Ceann Tor. 

Mallory looked up at James' approach and there was a question in his eyes, so James gestured at the sketch map and said, "I can produce something far more accurate than that."

Mallory's eyebrows rose and James saw a look of dawning hope in Tanner's eyes. "You can?" asked the General, sounding somewhat doubtful.

"I can." James sat down, took the map from Mallory and turned over the piece of parchment. He reached for the bottle of ink, then took up Tanner's pen, and began to draw precisely what he had seen with Eve and Olivia a short time ago. He marked in the places where the Vihollisia forces were strongest, and where their weak spots were, as well as the details of their camp further out of town, from which the War Chief was directing operations.

"If you want to drive out the Vihollisia, then I suggest you attack here, here, and here," James said, marking the spots on the map he'd drawn with neat Xs. "Those are their weakest points, and the terrain there is such that reinforcements from further around the town's walls will struggle to reach them quickly. They're trusting to the fact that the land there is rocky and those slopes are very steep."

"Then how can we reach the Vihollisians there?" asked Tanner. "If they'll have difficulty getting reinforcements there, we'll have difficult in getting our attacking force there also."

"Yes, but you have one advantage over the Vihollisia."

"What's that?" asked Mallory.

"Me. I'm a shapeshifter, and one of the forms which I can take is that of a dragon." James hid a smile at the astounded reactions this drew from the two men.

"A dragon?" breathed Tanner, sounding quite excited.

"Yes. My magical strengths lie in the elements of fire and earth, so taking the form of a dragon is something I can easily do."

"That will, indeed, be a great advantage to us," agreed Mallory.

"Good. Then if you'll excuse me, I will leave you to your plans and get some rest."

"Of course, of course," Mallory said, his tone absent-minded.

"Thank you," Tanner said sincerely, smiling up at James, who nodded, then made his way upstairs to the room he and Olivia were sharing.

He found her wrapped in a robe and sitting beside the fire reading. "You didn't wait for me before bathing, then," he said with a mock-pout.

She chuckled. "No. I didn't know how long you were going to be with Mallory and Tanner." She looked up at him as he bent over her for a kiss. "Is Mallory pleased with the results of our spell?"

"He is, and Tanner is suitably impressed at the prospect of me taking dragon form." He kissed her hungrily as he slid a hand inside her robe to find her breast. Olivia moaned in pleasure as he cupped the full rounded weight of it in his left hand.

"Did you tell Eve that we think she should perform the Rite of Summoning in two nights' time, at the full moon?"

"I did, and she was pleased. I think she's missing Quinn terribly." Olivia's breathing became ragged as James' hand slid down her body from her breast, over her belly and between her thighs. "Aren't we going to go to bed?" she asked.

"In a minute or so," James said. He continued his ministrations until she arched up from the chair with a cry which he muffled with his kisses. As she struggled to catch her breath, he picked her up out of the chair and carried her over to the bed. He set her down so she was seated on the edge, then proceeded to undress, and watched her watching him. Once he was naked, he eased her out of her robe, but when he was about to push her back down onto the bed, she put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Why don't you lie down first?" Olivia suggested. "Let me take care of you, for a change?"

He grinned up at her, then moved around the bed to do as she'd suggested, and she shifted so that she could straddle his thighs.

"You don't let me do this nearly as often as I'd like," she observed, "presumably because you're usually too randy and impatient."

James chuckled. "I probably am. Sorry about that." He leaned up to kiss her and Olivia shook her head slightly before she leaned forward to meet him in the kiss.

"We'll tell Mallory tomorrow that we'll meet him near Ceann Tor, shall we?" she asked once she'd straightened up again.

"Yes. I'm not sure he's going to be terribly impressed at us diverting off about our business, but if he wants our help, he'll just have to live with it."

"Quite." Olivia's tone was dry and James smirked; he knew she still didn't fully trust Mallory, for all that she had agreed to assist him against the Vihollisia. His attention was drawn back to the current moment by Olivia's hand on his stiff member, and he resolutely put aside all other thoughts for the pleasure of the present.

007-007-007

As James had predicted, General Mallory was not happy when Olivia informed him that she, Eve and James would be riding on ahead as far as Denton Mere, and that they would catch up with him and the army at Ceann Tor in two days' time, but since she made it clear that they were on mage business and that she would not be answering any of his questions, he had, perforce, to accept the news and agree that he would see them at the proposed rendezvous point.

The trio rode on more swiftly then, pausing only to water and rest their horses. They took no refreshment of any kind for themselves since the Rite of Summoning had to be carried out after twenty four hours of fasting. They arrived at the spot which Olivia had chosen with the dusk, and while James took care of their horses and set up a temporary camp, Olivia led Eve to a nearby stream where she helped the younger woman to disrobe and cleanse herself thoroughly. Eve then donned a white robe of pure linen and a pair of rope-soled sandals, before she sat cross-legged beside the fire she'd kindled while Olivia knelt behind her and dried her hair, then brushed and braided it.

"Are you nervous?" Olivia asked as she finished.

"A little," Eve said.

"Well try not to be. James and I will be here with you." She kissed the top of Eve's head, then patted her shoulder. "You're ready."

Eve got swiftly to her feet, then helped Olivia up, and after they put out the fire, they carried their things over to the camp James had created. He gave Eve a fond smile when she approached, then picked up a flagon of mead and passed it to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her temple, then stepped aside to watch as she walked several yards away to sit cross-legged near a stand of oak trees. Eve glanced back over her shoulder and saw James standing beside Olivia, his arm around her shoulders, and hers around his middle, then she faced forward again and cleared her mind as Olivia had taught her to do in preparation for her first Rite.

Once her head was empty of all thoughts, she recited the Invocation used by mages for centuries past to Summon an Elemental to be their familiar:

Fare thee forth, Faithful Familiar.  
Come to me now,  
that there may be strength in our union,  
that we might increase in our power.  
By the power of the Goddess  
this must be. Come!

She repeated the words twice more, then she made an offering of the mead, holding up a cup of it and reciting a toast to the Goddess and to her potential familiar. She drained half the cup in one long swallow, then poured the rest out on the ground in front of her.

As the last drop of mead hit the grass there came a spiralling flash of blue light a few feet in front of Eve, and as it disappeared a darker-skinned man about three inches taller than Eve was revealed. He had dark hair and eyes, and a smile that made her glad that she was already sitting down.

He walked across the grass to her, then bowed before leaning forward and offering his hand. "Hello Eve, my name's Felix."

"Hello Felix." She offered her hand and he lifted it up, then turned it palm upwards and kissed the centre of her palm. Eve felt a shudder go through her body and she only just had the presence of mind to pick up the cup and flagon to pour out another measure of mead. She got to her feet and offered it to him, and he took a long swallow, then offered the cup back, and Eve drank also.

"I'm glad to meet you, Felix," Eve said softly.

"Well met, Eve," he responded. He was gazing at her in obvious appreciation, and the fact that he was completely naked meant that she was under no illusions as to his desire for her. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the camp where James had put up two canvas shelters.

Eve nodded, aware that she was growing aroused in her turn. He scooped her up into his arms and easily carried her the short distance to where James and Olivia waited.

"Good evening magewoman, good evening Elemental. My name is Felix." He set Eve back down on her feet, then shook hands as Olivia and James introduced themselves. Then he turned away and pulled aside the piece of canvas masking the opening to the shelter, and ushered Eve inside. There was no hesitation on Felix's part, he unfastened her robe, then spread it out on the grass, before pulling off her sandals. Then he guided her down onto the robe so that she lay on her back, and he positioned himself beside her on her right and propped himself up on his left arm.

"I understand from Mistress Elfennol that you have already had a familiar but remained unbonded with him?" Felix said, as he began to stroke his hand up and down Eve's left arm. 

"Yes," she whispered, staring up into his dark eyes.

"Well, I do not propose to leave you unbonded." He leaned down to kiss her and she felt as if she was going to melt into the grass as arousal coursed through her veins and heat flared in her belly and loins. "Will you have me to be your familiar, to learn, to teach, to share and to protect from this time forward until we are sundered by death?" 

"I will." Eve took a breath, then asked, "Will you have me to be your mage, to learn, to teach, to share and to protect from this time forward until we are sundered by death?"

"Oh I will." Felix's voice rang with delight as he answered her, and Eve felt a rush of joy and relief, then his body moved over hers and he pressed into her. She cried out as his power surged into her body, and her power flowed into his as he began to thrust deep and hard, his mouth hot on her neck and face and mouth.

He drove her to fast climax, then a second, slower, one before he spent himself, then he slid his arms beneath her and rolled them both over so she lay on top of him. His member was still hard inside her and she remembered that Olivia had warned her that Elementals possessed far greater stamina than ordinary human men. For the moment, though, she lay prone on top of Felix, revelling in the sensation of being bonded at long last.

007-007-007

General Mallory was surprised to find a different man had been added to the party of mages and familiars which awaited him on his arrival some three miles away from Ceann Tor, but he knew better than to ask questions of Lady Olivia. He shook hands with the darker-skinned man, who introduced himself as Felix, and wondered if this one could also turn himself into a dragon, but he kept that query to himself.

"We performed the _longsight_ spell again," Lady Olivia told him and Tanner as they sat around a small fire to refresh themselves after their journeys. "The situation remains much the same as before – meaning the Vihollisia intend to simply starve the townsfolk into surrendering."

"And it won't be long before they reach that point," James added. "Two days, at most."

Mallory nodded. "Very well. I propose that we attack the day after tomorrow, once the rest of the army gets here."

"Do we need the rest of the army?" Tanner asked, then flinched backwards when the General rounded on him with a wrathful expression. "I mean, because James said he'd become a dragon."

"You'll still need the army," James said. "Even in dragon form, I cannot be everywhere all at once, so we will need the army to rout Vihollisia."

"Do you plan to deal with the War Chief before or after you deal with his army?" asked Felix.

"Simultaneously," answered Mallory. "Our army will attack the besiegers, and I will go to deal with the War Chief myself."

"Very well," agreed James. "I presume you will leave your Adjutant in charge of the operation against the besiegers?"

Mallory nodded. "Captain Tanner has plenty of experience in such a role." He looked at his timepiece. "Let us go to our rest." He got to his feet and walked swiftly away without another word.

"Goodnight," Tanner said, looking slightly sheepish.

The others wished him goodnight in return, then moved away to where their own canvas shelters had been pitched, close to a stand of trees so that they were sheltered from the wind. 

"I do not like that man," said Felix, who walked with his arm wrapped around Eve's shoulders.

"No more do I," agreed Olivia. "Why don't you like him?"

"There is something shifty about him," Felix said, his tone thoughtful. "I do not feel confidence in him."

They reached their shelters and Felix ushered Eve into one while James followed Olivia into the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this particular part of Olivia and James' tale - but there will be more... (Note, this is the chapter in which there's a situation involving mild dubcon elements.)

The following day the two mages and two familiars kept themselves to themselves. James and Felix took it in turns to assume bird form and flew over Ceann Tor at intervals in order to stay apprised of the situation there, and it was Felix who spotted the arrival of the General's army late in the afternoon. 

He reported the news to the others as they sat down together to eat the fresh fish which James had fetched a couple of hours earlier. Tanner arrived just as they were finishing their meal and told them that Mallory intended to attack at dawn.

"We'll be ready," Olivia said.

"Thank you." He hesitated a moment and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I just wanted to say how grateful I am, we all are, for your assistance in this – the General may not seem very grateful, but I know that he does appreciate what you have done and are doing."

"Thank you Captain Tanner." Olivia nodded to him and they watched him hurry away. "There's a man who deserves better out of life," she observed quietly. The others agreed with her.

007-007-007

The following morning after a light breakfast, James transformed into a dragon while Felix became an eagle, and the pair flew high above the army as it began to move into place ready to begin the attack. Olivia and Eve remained at their campsite, and settled themselves to wait; they lay side by side on the grass and used the _longsight_ spell to watch what was happening, although it wasn't easy to make sense of the battle, and it quickly became apparent that it wasn't really a battle so much as a series of violent skirmishes. 

They saw Mallory arrive at the War Chief's camp, and issue a challenge; unlike his warriors, who were six and a half feet tall with braided blond hair and blue eyes, the War Chief was a dark-haired man with only one eye – the left side of his face was marred by a scar which ran from his brow, down across his closed eyelid and onto his cheek. 

"I wish the _longsight_ spell allowed one to hear as well as see," Eve said, sounding frustrated. 

"I have often wished that," Olivia agreed. "Let's see how James and Felix are getting on."

It only took a few moments to find James since a large black and red dragon tends to be very noticeable. They watched as he flew low over a group of the Vihollisian warriors, flames pouring from his throat in great gusts. Felix, meanwhile, was dropping rocks onto the warriors from a height, and many fell beneath him who had managed to escape James' flames.

The battle had been going for an hour, and while the Vihollisia were certainly having a hard time, they were also giving Mallory's men a good deal of trouble. Then, without warning, a spiral of bright blue light appeared a few feet from where James and Felix were attacking a group of Vihollisia who were setting up a trebuchet. James was forced to veer aside in one direction, while Felix flew in the other as the spiral seemed to grow taller and wider, threatening to suck both James and Felix into its vortex.

"Is that – " Olivia began as Eve said jerkily, "That's Quinn."

Olivia tightened her grip on the younger mage's hand, anchoring her so that she wouldn't jerk away and break the spell abruptly; to do so would risk hurting them both, but especially Eve. "Steady, now, steady," she said softly. 

They watched in an agony of suspense as the blue spiral of energy, spinning as wildly as any tornado, tore through the Vihollisia warriors whom James and Felix had been attacking, then sped away from the two familiars wreaking havoc as it passed. Bolts of lightning were beginning to fly out of the whirling spiral of Elemental energy and Olivia worried that Quinn was no longer in control of his power, something which seemed confirmed when James began to hang back since the lightning bolts were flying off entirely at random.

"Oh Goddess!" moaned Eve, anguished. "He's going to get himself killed."

"We'd better get down there," Olivia said, "in case he only gets injured." 

They allowed the _longsight_ spell to unravel, then scrambled to their feet and untethered their horses, to ride in all haste towards the spot where they had last seen the three familiars. Olivia prayed they would arrive to find Quinn alive; although Eve was now bonded to Felix, and the two were very well matched, she knew Eve still retained some fondness for Quinn.

Olivia was very worried: she'd never known an Elemental to keep their form for more than a few minutes after leaving the Elemental Realm, in fact she hadn't known it was possible to do so. She couldn't imagine how Quinn had managed it, nor where he was getting the energy from. She couldn't think why Quinn was here, either as he must know that Eve had already Summoned a new familiar and bonded with him, and besides, he'd never seemed to care for Eve to the extent that he'd risk his life for her.

Then she recalled what James had told her of his conversation with Mistress Elfennol, concerning Quinn's nature, and abruptly she remembered that Felix, like Quinn, had elemental strengths in air and water.

"Oh surely not?" she muttered, horrified by the idea that Quinn had come in some misguided attempt to protect Felix, rather than Eve.

It was not hard to locate Quinn since he was effectively now a mile-high blue tornado of Elemental energy, so they simply rode as swiftly as they could around the walls of Ceann Tor, doing their best to avoid the various groups of skirmishing warriors.

"Where's Quinn getting the energy from to maintain his Elemental form?" asked Eve, shouting her question over the noise that battered at their ears.

"I don't know," Olivia shouted back. "That's what worries me."

They got their answer a few moments later when they came close enough to feel their own elemental energy beginning to leach from them. Olivia reached over and grabbed Eve's horse's reins as the younger woman slumped in the saddle; with great difficulty she got both horses turned around and began leading Eve's away. Once they were out of range of Quinn's reach, she stopped, slid down off her horse and moved around to help Eve down from hers. 

She staggered slightly because Eve was unconscious and, being taller than Olivia, not easy to manoeuvre. She found herself looking up, wondering where Felix and James were, and what she saw nearly made her drop Eve in shock: James was being sucked towards the vortex of Elemental energy that was Quinn. She could see he was fighting to pull free, his wings were beating frantically as he tried to fly back out of reach, but he was barely keeping stationary. Felix was just out of range, she judged, because he was flying back and forth behind James, uttering harsh eagle screams.

"Oh Goddess," Olivia whispered, staring upwards in terror.

Suddenly there was an almighty boom, and James and Felix were both thrown backwards through the air by the wave of unleashed energy, while Olivia and Eve, whom she still held in her arms, were squashed flat to the ground. 

007-007-007

Olivia wasn't sure how long she was unconscious for, but she didn't think it was more than ten minutes before she found herself being shaken awake by Felix, who was naked, and rather battered and bruised, but apparently otherwise unhurt.

"Olivia, Olivia!"

"Felix?"

"Thank the Goddess," he gasped. "You've got to go and help James, he's over there." He pointed and Olivia realised that he was supporting Eve with his other arm.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, struggling to her feet.

"I don't know, exactly, but I can't wake him."

Olivia tried not to panic as she hurried in the direction Felix had pointed, although her heart seemed to leap up into her throat when she saw James sprawled atop a mound of rubble that had once been a building. Like Felix he was naked, but he seemed to be bruised and cut everywhere that she looked. She climbed up, then knelt down beside him, not even noticing the bits of rubble jabbing into her legs and knees as she reached out and put a hand over his chest. She could feel his heart, but it was beating very slowly, unnaturally so. She lifted her hand and cradled his cheek, then ran her fingers up to his temple and, closing her eyes, she concentrated on reaching out to his mind. This was something new they had been working on and she found herself wishing that they'd perfected it, or at least, developed the spell further as she feared it wasn't far enough advanced to work when one of the party was unconscious.

"How is he?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up to see Felix, dressed in borrowed clothes and cradling Eve in his arms, looking up at her.

"I can sense his mind," she said, "but I've no idea where he is. We're going to have to get him out of here, but I'm worried about moving him."

Felix nodded. "I'll – "

He was interrupted by Tanner who, as he rode up, called out, "Lady Olivia?" His expression was horrified.

"Captain Tanner. Just the man. We need to get James somewhere safe."

"Of course." He turned around in his saddle, then shouted orders at a group of nearby soldiers who were busy securing some Vihollisian prisoners. Three of them peeled off, one running away at speed from the spot where Olivia and her friends were gathered, while the other two approached Tanner. He spoke to them and they moved away, then returned a few moments later with a stretcher on two poles. They set it down flat on the ground, then carefully climbed up to where James lay, and with Olivia's assistance, they slowly and carefully picked him up and carried him back down to street level. They gently laid him down on the stretcher and Olivia covered him with her cloak, just as the third man came running up with a rider on horseback.

"The Medical Officer," Tanner told Olivia, briefly introducing them to each other.

Olivia briefly explained that James was an Elemental, then what had happened, so far as she'd been able to determine, with Felix adding comments of his own.

"There's not much I can do for him, my lady, beyond cleaning up his wounds and trying to keep him hydrated. I know nothing of the treatment of his kind, I'm afraid, but we'll take him to the field hospital for the time being."

He glanced up at Felix, who still cradled Eve, and asked, "What about the young lady?"

"She's a mage, as I am," Olivia answered. "I can help her, but if we could bring her to the field hospital too, I'd be grateful."

"Aye, that's no problem," the Medical Officer said after getting a nod of agreement from Captain Tanner.

007-007-007

An hour later they were at the Field Hospital. James, his wounds cleaned and stitched where necessary, lay on a cot in a corner of the 'room' they'd been assigned in the large tent. Felix and Olivia lay on either side of Eve, each holding one of her hands as they shared their power with her. She groaned as she recovered consciousness, and Felix sat up quickly, then leaned forward so that she would see him when she opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, as he brushed a finger down her cheek. 

"I think so," she answered huskily. She turned her head towards Olivia as the older mage sat up. "What happened?"

"I'll leave Felix to tell you that," Olivia said as she got to her feet. As she walked away, she heard Eve's anxious "Felix?" She was glad that the younger woman had recovered so quickly, but she wondered how she could help James.

She did not have to wonder for long as she had barely sat down beside James when she saw a flash of bright white light from the corner of her eye. She looked around, startled, and found herself looking up into the face of an ethereally beautiful woman who looked neither young nor old, but whose eyes were full of wisdom.

Olivia got to her feet and offered a curtsey. "Mistress Elfennol, I presume?" she asked, unlooked-for hope rising in her breast.

"I am, and you must be James' mage, Olivia."

The Elemental's voice sounded more like music than speech, but Olivia understood her without difficulty.

"I am." 

She watched as Mistress Elfennol turned towards James and saw the way her attention focused on him. "Quinn's foolishness has caused too many to pay a high price for his actions," the Elemental said. "I wish I had been swifter to realise his intentions and stop him." 

She turned back to Olivia. "I am sorry, my dear, that James is suffering because of Quinn, but try not to worry too much. We can bring him back, and although he will be weak for some time afterwards, he will recover fully in due course."

She turned her attention to Eve and Felix who sat watching her on the other side of the room. "My dears, I am afraid that you will have to leave. In order for Olivia and I to help James we must have no interruptions or distractions." 

She crossed the room and took Eve's chin in her hand, lifting her face up to look deeply into her eyes. "You will feel listless for another two or three days, and had better not attempt any magic during that period, but after that you will recover your full strength."

To Olivia's surprise, and to Eve's too, judging by her expression, the Elemental bent her head and kissed the younger mage full on the mouth. Olivia realised she was gaping and snapped her own mouth shut hastily, then watched as Mistress Elfennol kissed Felix in the same manner.

The Elemental spoke softly in Felix's ear and he gave her raised eyebrows look, and on getting a nod in response, nodded himself, then picked up Eve and carried her from the room. Mistress Elfennol followed them to the flap of canvas that served as a door, and as soon as they had exited, she held the edges of the canvas on both sides and Olivia saw a flash of silver light run around the 'room' on both sides until it met in the middle of the back wall.

"There," said the Elemental. "We shall safe from interruption, and from prying ears and eyes." She turned back and rejoined Olivia at James' bedside, smiling down at the magewoman. "Don't worry, my dear, I've done this before."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not worried. It's just – well, I've just realised exactly what 'force of nature' means."

Mistress Elfennol laughed, which sounded like silver bells being rung all together. "Yes, I suppose I am, rather. Now then, we need to move James into the centre of the room, and he needs to be completely earthed, so you'd better take that gown thing off him."

Olivia blinked, but forbore from protesting. She'd wanted help, and the Elemental was, she knew, James' best chance of recovering fully. She eased him up into a sitting position, then got the gown off him.

"Allow me." Mistress Elfennol bent down and scooped James up from the cot, then carried him across to the centre of the square space, and gently set him back down. Then she beckoned Olivia closer. "You're going to have to do all the hard work, but I will help you. You and James must be joined so that your power and energy can flow freely into him."

"Joined?" asked Olivia, wondering if she'd misunderstood.

The Elemental nodded. "Yes. I know you find it hard to think of doing this in front of a witness, and a stranger at that, but it is for the sake of James' recovery. He is dangerously depleted of power and energy – Quinn almost killed him with his foolishness, and the only way James can begin to build up his energy and power levels again is if you share yours with him." She caught Olivia's eyes and added, "Unless you prefer me to share with him?"

Olivia could see mischief in the Elemental's eye, but she answered the question as if it had been a serious proposal. "No, thank you. But what about my own power and energy levels?"

"I will take care of those."

"Very well. What should I do?"

"You need to get out of those clothes first."

Olivia obeyed, doing her best not to feel too self-conscious as she removed her shoes, dress, petticoats, bloomers, and stockings. 

"Straddle James' thighs and massage his member until it's hard," directed the Elemental.

Olivia knelt down besides James, then lifted her right leg across her body, thinking of the last time she had been in this position when they joined; she recalled that she had teased him about the fact that he was usually in too much of a hurry to let her adopt this position. Despite Mistress Elfennol's presence, she found herself growing aroused as she lifted James' flaccid member from his groin and began to stroke it. He responded quickly and she glanced up at his face to see that he was still unconscious.

"Take that as a good sign," the Elemental said in a low voice.

Olivia nodded and continued her ministrations until James was fully hard.

"Once he's sheathed inside you, you must lie flat on top of him so that as much as possible of your two bodies is in contact."

Olivia guided James' member inside her, trying not to think about how strange this situation was, then she lay prone on top of him.

"Good," said the Elemental, moving to kneel on the grass in front of James and Olivia's heads. "You can kiss him, if you feel so inclined, and it won't hurt if you rock your pelvis, but do so gently to keep the flow of power and energy steady from you to him."

Olivia nodded again, then bent her head to kiss James' brow first. As her lips met his skin she felt Mistress Elfennol's hands on the back of her head, and with that touch came a rush of Elemental power greater than Olivia had every experienced before. She cried out in surprise, then heard her cries turn to moans of ecstasy which might have embarrassed her if she hadn't been so lost in the sensations she was experiencing.

She could feel her power flowing into James, but of course there was no returning flow, but it didn't matter because the flow of power from Mistress Elfennol was so strong. Olivia wasn't aware that she was rocking her pelvis back and forth, nor that her inner muscles were clenched around James' member as if they would never be parted.

Olivia lost all track of time, and lost count of how many times the flow of power from Mistress Elfennol reached a peak, then ebbed away to almost nothing before beginning to build to another peak, but it was, she afterwards discovered, three hours later when she felt the first stirring of James' power. Half an hour after that she felt his member moving inside her, and then his arms wrapped around her body, pressing her more tightly to him. His power surged back into her and she felt him begin to thrust in earnest as his eyes opened and he gave her a joyous grin. She ducked her head and kissed him long and full, then she had to lift her head to cry out as they reached their climax together.

"Goddess!" she gasped, then lifted her head still further when she became aware of a white light fading from sight: Mistress Elfennol had gone.

"Well," said James, his voice slightly raspy, but his tone amused, "this is a nice way to wake up."

Olivia laughed shakily, realising that she felt as if she could sleep for hours, then she began to explain to him just what had happened.

James' merriment quickly sobered to concern when Olivia described Quinn's death and how both James and Eve had been affected. She told him of Mistress Elfennol's unexpected arrival, and what course of action the Elemental had prescribed.

"We had better find Eve and Felix, then prepare to return home," she finished. "General Mallory will have to manage without us henceforth."

007-007-007

James was frustrated to discover that although he had recovered consciousness, he was as weak as a newborn baby, and needed Olivia's help simply to get dressed again.

"Be patient," she scolded when he expressed his frustration, "and be grateful too. Quinn nearly killed you, so you're lucky to even be here. I, for one, am very glad to see you awake at all."

He hung his head, feeling ashamed of his response, and she straightened up from fastening his shoes, then bent her head to kiss him softly. "Come on, let's find our friends."

She helped him up from the cot and he put his arm around her, giving her right shoulder a quick rub, then pulling her body more tightly against his. "Thank you."

She smiled up at him, then said softly, "You didn't mind too much, did you, what I did?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I joined with you, without your knowledge or consent."

He pulled her around to stand in front of him, then lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Olivia, Mistress Elfennol told you that it was that or I died, of course I don't mind. I'm grateful that you saved my life."

"But – "

"No," he said softly, giving her chin a slight shake for added emphasis. "No buts. You did what you had to do to save me, and my only regret is that it was necessary in the first place." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "Let's go home."

They made their way out into the corridor and saw Felix and Eve sitting at the far end, the latter asleep with her head on Felix's shoulder.

"Well, you're looking better old man," said Felix, with a grin up at James, who scowled at the 'old man'.

"How are you both?" asked Olivia.

"We're okay," he answered, "and ready to go home if you are?"

"More than ready," James answered firmly. 

"What's the news of Mallory's army?" asked Olivia as Felix picked Eve up from her chair without waking her.

"Captain Tanner came in a few minutes ago to see how James and Eve were, and he reported that the siege has been laid. Mallory intends to get the Vihollisian prisoners to help with rebuilding the town by way of reparation, then they'll be sent back home. Since Mallory killed Le Chiffre, their War Chief, they'll hopefully think twice about returning, especially since they were given such a bloody nose."

"Good."

The four of them made brief farewells to the Medical Officer, who looked suitably impressed by James' speedy recovery, but wisely forbore from asking questions about how it had been achieved. 

Felix and Olivia packed up the camp, then loaded up Eve's and Olivia's horses with their gear; since neither James nor Eve was fully fit yet, they had decided between them that Eve would ride with Felix on his horse, and that Olivia would ride with James on his. They planned to put only a few miles between themselves and Ceann Tor before stopping at a coaching inn for the night, and they fully intended to make their return journey in easy stages, staying for two or three nights at Hultsford Castle on the way back so that Olivia could make her report to the Elders.

007-007-007

It was two weeks after leaving Ceann Tor that James and Olivia rode up to Walden Hall again. They were greeted with enthusiasm and relief by Mrs Porter, the cook, and her husband, the steward, and it was the latter who broke the news they had missed hearing on the final stage of their journey home: General Gareth Mallory had declared the town of Ceann Tor his personal fiefdom, and challenged Queen Tomrys' right to the throne by declaring that he had a stronger claim since Tomrys was only the late Queen's second cousin, but he was the illegitimate son of the late Queen's consort.

"And a nice scandal that's caused," Mrs Porter said with some relish when Olivia went to show her the heavy purse which Captain Tanner had given to her to reimburse her for the army's stay on her land three weeks ago.

"He's taken a wife, too – one of your kind," Mrs Porter said.

"A magewoman?" asked Olivia, disbelievingly.

"Aye."

"I know I said I didn't trust Mallory," Olivia said to James as they went upstairs to unpack, bathe and rest after their journey, "but I didn't expect such treachery as this. Although why's he married a magewoman – surely even he knows that mages are barren?"

James shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed, then smiled. "Still, it's not our problem, thankfully. Will my lady be joining me when I bathe?"

Olivia chuckled. "I will," she said, then laughed as he scooped her up and carried her through to her dressing room.


End file.
